The Magic Within Us
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: May gets a letter to attend a fancy boarding school and takes the offer to get away from her terrible life. She realises it's no ordinary school, it's full of creatures called Pokémon which were just a game back at home. Their world is in in trouble, May finds out everyone is in grave danger. Together they'll try to end it, once and for all. *Based off Harry Potter* CS IS ORS, more
1. The Letter

_A/N Hi guys! This is my new story and I think its going to be a good one. Its loosely based off Harry Potter for those who've read or watched it. Note that I said loosely, just the concept of the school and her family, not as much the storyline. And not the characters, obviously._

_It features the shippings; Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Kalosshipping, Pokeshipping and Ferriswheelshipping, some not as much as others. And maybe more. _

_Anyway, onto the story. Enjoy. _

_Chapter I: The Letter_

* * *

"May! Get down here at once!"

I sighed. My aunt and uncle couldn't do anything themselves, I was like their slave because their children (my cousins), Albert and Alberta were such spoilt brats and got everything they wanted. Did I mention they were both like, obese? I called them the McDouble Cheeseburger sometimes. I loved to eat but I barely ever got a full meal whereas the McDouble Cheeseburger got to take seconds.

I headed downstairs to see them all sitting around a table staring at me intently. It was kinda creepy. If you're wondering why I lived with them in the first place, it's because a month after I was born, my parents went missing, no one has seen them ever since. I've grown up with this family as they were my only living relatives.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. All I really wanted to do was get back to playing Pokémon on my DS, I only had the game and the DS since Albert chucked them out. How he could throw out such a wonderful game and console, I didn't know.

It was the middle of summer here in south-eastern Australia so they probably want me to get them a fan or something.

"You have a letter. From a _boarding _school," Aunt Jen said, her eyes narrowed.

Uncle Gus was going red with anger,"Why didn't you tell us you applied for a boarding school?!"

I was shocked. I didn't remember ever applying for a boarding school! "What? I didn't even apply for any school!"

Uncle Gus slammed his hand on the table, "You liar! You're not going to this school! You will stay in your public school!"

I was really skinny and believe it or not, agile. I got an offer from a boarding school and I wasn't about to just let a chance of me leaving this life pass. I dodged around Uncle Gus and snatched the letter from Aunt Jen's hand and ran for it out the main door.

I was laughing as I climbed up the high tree and sat on a high branch. Aunt Jen was the only one who wasn't obese but she was too frail to climb up the tree. I was grinning as I tore open the letter, I was amazed by how pretty it was, like that effect when you put coffee on paper and maybe burn the edges.

_Dear Maybelle Maple,_

_You have been offered a spot in Bordeaux School of Battling and Coordinating. _

_You may not have applied but we know you'll be more than great at our school._

_Your train (Arceus Express) will leave from platform 7 and a half from Southern Cross Station, 29th of January. If you're confused, ask around._

_We look forward to your arrival._

_Sincerely, Professor Salvatore_

Bordeaux School of Battling and Coodinating? Sounded a bit like Pokémon. Well obviously it couldn't be that since it's not real but I was going to that school anyway. Anything was better than there. 29th of January? That was the next day!

"I'm going to that school!" I shouted down at my family who was still yelling at me to get down.

"No you're not!" Uncle Gus shouted back.

"Oh dear me it seems I'm quite late!"

I looked around behind me and there was a gorgeous woman walking towards us. She had was wearing a stylish yellow top with black designs, black stockings, a headset with very long black antennas and yellow high heels. She had a perfect figure, short blonde hair and amazing icy blue eyes. Why would she be here?

I saw Uncle Gus and Albert's jaws drop at the same time.

"I'm Elesa, here to take Maybelle Maple?"

What, me? She must've been from that school!

"I'm up here!" I said loudly, waving to her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Oh there you are. Now you do want to come to this prestigious school don't you?"

They couldn't do anything to me while she was around so I climbed down the tree skilfully and landed on both feet, "Of course I do!"

She smiled again, "Great. Pack your stuff and lets go!"

Aunt Jen glared at her, "You can't just take her! You don't have our permission!"

Elesa looked unimpressed, "Her parents left us an application for her before she was born and left their permission so she's allowed to come. Problem?"

So my parents did do something for me after all. I giggled and ran into the house to pack my stuff. I was _finally_ going to get out of this mess I call my life.

* * *

Elesa's heels were clattering on the hard cement platform and she got many looks from the guys walking past. We were at Southern Cross Station and walking to platform 7 and a half. Wherever that was.

"Here. Go through this wall here and you'll be on platform 7 and a half," Elesa told me.

My jaw dropped, go through the wall? Was she out of her mind?! "How was I meant to go through a wall? And how does that even work?"

She sighed, "It works because of the magic within us, watch me and then do the same," she made sure no one was watching and then casually leaned on the wall and went straight through. I was baffled. What kind of school was I going to? Since when was magic real?

A boy around my age appeared with what seemed like his parents. He had chartreuse hair and matching eyes which I found pretty strange.

"Go on Drew!" His mother said, pushing him along slightly.

So his name was Drew. I saw his parents go through the wall, he seemed to be hesitant. He looked over a me and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at? Too scared to go through the wall?" He said, smirking. How did he know I was going to go through?

"Of course not!" I replied, glaring at him. Gosh. He was so rude.

"Then you go first," he replied smugly.

"Why?! That means you're the scared one!" I snapped back at him.

"Ladies first...that is if you are a girl I mean, you don't really look like one," he said, holding back a chuckle.

That was it. I went over to the wall, not before whacking him on the head really hard, "Fine, you annoying grasshead."

I walked straight through the wall and saw Elesa standing nearby.

"What took you so long May? The train is going to leave soon, you better hurry!" She said, pulling me along to the door.

I got on the train, pulling my luggage after me. "Thank you for everything, Elesa."

She smiled, "No problem. I'll see you soon."

* * *

I looked around for a seat and found one, there were two girls sitting in there. They both looked pretty nice so I went in.

"May I sit here?" I asked politely.

The girl with two brown pigtails and a large white hat grinned, "Of course! Take a seat."

The other girl had long, straight midnight blue hair. They were both really pretty, made myself feel a bit out of place.

"Hi, I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you," the girl with the blue hair said.

"I'm Lyra!" the girl with the brown pigtails said cheerfully.

"My names May, nice to meet you guys!" I replied in the same cheerful tone as Lyra.

Dawn's eyes widened, "May? As in May Maple?"

I looked at her curiously, "Umm yeah, how do you know my name?"

Dawn grinned, "You're the girl who's parents went missing when you were just a baby! Dad said it was pretty big news at the time. Your parents, Caroline and Norman, were really well-known."

I was so confused, how come no one at my school back at home knew them then?

"Are these seats free?"

I looked over, there was a girl with long ash-brown hair and sharp green eyes standing at the door of our cabin. She was even prettier than the other girls with me.

Lyra nodded, "Sure, take a seat!"

She nodded, "Thanks. My names Leaf by the way." Leaf had a strong English accent. I wondered why she was wearing a stylish type of trench coat, it was the middle of summer.

We all introduced ourselves and Leaf recognised me too. Lyra seemed like the only one at that moment who hadn't heard of me.

"So which country did you all come on from?" Dawn asked me.

What did she mean what country? Weren't we all from Australia going somewhere else in Australia? "What do you mean? Didn't we all come from Southern Cross Station?"

Leaf looked at me with her eyebrows raised, "I came from London in England."

My jaw dropped, "Then how did the train pick me up here in Australia?!"

Lyra looked at me, confused, "Wait so you don't know?"

I looked back with even more confusion in my eyes, "Know what...?"

Lyra looked over at Dawn as if saying,_ You explain it. _

Dawn started talking slowly, like she was explaining something to a little kid, "We're going to Bordeaux School of _Battling and Coordinating_, as in, Pokémon!"

I giggled, "Pokémon? But that's just a game!" I really thought they were kidding.

Leaf face-palmed and sighed.

Dawn looked at me with amusement, "You really don't know do you? This is a school where you battle and coordinate Pokémon. Of course there's breeders and berry planters and things like that but they're not studied as much."

I didn't know if she was being serious. "Pokémon is real?! Then where is this train going now? China?"

Lyra sighed, "We all got on at the same time from different countries because of some Pokémon's psychic powers,"

I couldn't believe it, my parents must've had something to do with this. I asked more questions about the school and realised it might actually be very much real. I learnt that there were 18 types (just like the games) and everyone had one, your first Pokémon had your type. I wondered which type I had.

Lyra grinned, "The four houses are Entei, for the brave, Lugia, for the intelligent, Giratina, for the kind and Rayquaza for the cunning. Which do you think you'll be in, May?"

This was so cool! It meant I got to have my own Pokémon, I wondered if this was all just a dream. I would definitely not be in Rayquaza, probably not in Lugia either. I would most likely be in Giratina, maybe Entei. "Giratina or Entei, probably," I replied.

Lyra looked at May excitedly, "Me too!"

Leaf smiled, "I think I would be in Lugia or Rayquaza."

Dawn grinned, "I would be in either Lugia, Giratina or even Entei I think."

I grinned, I could get used to that, "How do they pick the houses?"

"There's a special Alakazam that reads your mind or something and there's a special ceremony at the start of every year that sorts the first years into their houses," Lyra told me.

"Apparently the Alakazam is over a thousand years old and will live forever," Leaf stated randomly.

"So, what does Bordeaux mean?" I asked, I was pretty curious about what it meant or if was just a random name.

"Well, there's a few meanings to it but the main reason why it's called Bordeaux is actually because of an old place in France, it's said that that's the place where people from the human world found discovered Pokémon, some type of portal or something. Also because our school is by a riverbank, another meaning of Bordeaux in French. We'll learn more about it in school probably." Dawn said, I was surprised she knew all that.

Dawn sighed in a daydream-like way, "The school is so beautiful, it's like a huge castle and there's an amazing river and-"

"We get it Dawn. Save your excitement for later, I'm going to try and sleep," Leaf said with a yawn.

Leaf didn't seem like a mean person, I guess she just liked to get down to the point. I still had one more question though.

"So where exactly is this school?" I asked, once again I thought I asked a stupid question. Well to be honest, I wondered which country it was in and how they kept it so hidden.

Leaf looked at me in annoyance for like the third time, I think she's one of those really smart people and was annoyed by my stupidity, oops.

Leaf sighed, her sharp green eyes looking into my own blue ones, "It's where the train is headed now, the Pokémon world."

_The Pokémon world?!_

* * *

_A/N How was it? It's pretty similar to Harry Potter I know. This is like my favourite game mixed in with my favourite book. If this chapter confuses you, I'll try to clear up all the confusion in the next chapter._

_Huge thanks to schoolmouse33 for giving me a hand with this story. Without her, it wouldn't have happened for another month or so I guess. XD_

_I made the cover myself, my Photoshop skills are improving. XD _

_Oh and Leaf isn't one of those b****y mean girls, she's just idk, straightforward? Her characteristic is different from my other story, Eye of the Liepard. The other characters should appear in the next chapter._

_Review and tell me how it is! I have a good idea for the plot. The next chapters should be much longer, I didn't want too much to happen in the first one and that seemed like a good place to stop. XD_

This chapter has been edited.


	2. Introductions

_A/N Hey there! Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing! Hope you like this chapter, the action will start in the next one!_

.

_Chapter II: Introductions_

* * *

"Lets go and change now, we're nearly at the school," Leaf said in her English accent.

They stood up and on the way to the change rooms, they passed a lady with a cart of lollies and chocolates, "Any of you girls hungry?"

A couple of chocolates caught May's eye, they were shaped like Froakie. Elesa took May to the bank before they got here, turns out my parents left her a lot of money.

"I'll take three of those please, " May said, pointing to the chocolate Froakie.

Dawn grinned, "They come with Pokémon cards that actually move! Oooh, you got a Staraptor, not bad, Weedle, not good, and-" she tore open the last card"-Reshiram! Awesome, those are pretty rare."

May grinned and put the cards in my bag, eating the chocolates. They reached the changing rooms and they each went in one, taking out their uniforms. It was a white school blouse with a grey, black and white checked skirt which went to about mid-thigh and knee high grey socks. There was a black jumper with the logo on the left side of the chest-area which she put on, the weather outside was stormy.

Dawn came out and looked at her, smiling, "Wow May! You look great!"

Lyra grinned and agreed, Leaf also nodded. They headed back to their small cabin, the lights were on because it was storming outside, rain and thunder visible from the big window. It was very cosy on the inside.

"I can't wait to find out my type and get my fist Pokémon," Lyra said excitedly.

Leaf looked over at her, "Not too long."

* * *

"All first years, this way!" A man named Brock said, scooting them off the train.

"The first years all go to the school on these boats, three on each one," Leaf said.

When we they lined up, Lyra was the one sent to another boat, she didn't mind. The boat she was sent to had a boy with dark red hair and piercing silver eyes and a boy with black hair and a yellow and black hat. The boy with the hat was the one rowing.

"Hi! I'm Lyra, what's your names?" She said to them cheerfully.

"I'm Ethan, nice to meet you!" The boy with the hat said. The other boy didn't answer, he just kept staring out of the little row boat at the lake, he was the one holding the lantern.

"Umm. Excuse me?" Lyra asked, tapping the red-haired boy on his shoulder.

He turned around, "What?" Hmm. He was grouchy but all he needed was a little bit of kindness, Lyra concluded.

"I was just wondering what your name was," She replied, cheerfully again. He looked a bit surprised but he replied anyway.

"Silver, happy?"

"That's such a cool name, Silver!" Lyra replied in the same cheerful tone.

He looked at Lyra for a few seconds, like he was studying her. Then he just turned back around, silent. He was quite the anti-social person.

"We're here, off the boat guys," Ethan said, putting the paddle down and hopping off onto the bank, Lyra and Silver doing the same.

Lyra said bye to the two boys and ran off to May, Dawn and Leaf. She added something to her list, pour some kindness into Silver.

* * *

Lyra was running up to them, smiling.

_'Is there a moment she doesn't smile?'_ Leaf thought.

In the rush to get inside, they were pushed along, Leaf getting split from the other three. She bumped into a boy, he had spiky auburn hair and charming dark brown eyes.

"Gary Oak. And what might your name be?" He asked.

She rolled my eyes, "Leaf Greene. Now out of my way."

"Tsk tsk tsk, you're a rude one aren't you?"

Leaf just ignored him and walked past, she lost the other three but would just find them later at the Sorting. She hoped Gary wasn't in her house.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! I'm glad to see you all again this year at Bordeaux School of Battling and Coordinating! And welcome to the school to all those first years, we shall begin the Sorting soon." The headmaster, Professor Salvatore said.

Dawn was tapping her feet nervously, butterflies were floating around in her stomach.

She chatted to Lyra and May for a while, until they got the special Alakazam ready. There were four super-long tables in the hall, each house had their food on there table, respectively. All of the second to fourth years were sitting on the tables, we were standing in front of the teachers table which was up at the front.

"The Sorting shall now begin!" Professor Agatha said. She was pretty old but a really good battler.

The way the sorting worked was; they would call out the names in alphabetical order of the surname, then the student would go stand in front of the Alakazam. The Alakazam would use it's Psychic powers to see which house their personality suits. After that, the student would go to the large table on the side, collect the right tie and a Pokémon would come out of its Pokeball meaning its your one. They didn't choose your first Pokémon, their first Pokémon chose them. Then the type of their Pokémon was their type.

"Lyra Andrews,"

Lyra was the fist of the four to get called, she walked over and stood in front of the Alakazam, it was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop.

Lyra froze as the Alakazam seemingly read her mind and loosened when it stopped. Professor Sabrina, spoke out loudly, "Giratina!"

The whole table of Giratina started clapping and cheering as she took her yellow and black tie. There were a lot of Pokémon on a large table, one popped out of its Pokeball. It was a Misdreavious which meant her type was Ghost.

There were a few more names until they moved onto the surnames that started with 'B'. Like Dawn's.

"Dawn Berlitz,"

She was really nervous as she walked up and stood in front of the Alakazam. It felt like it took over her mind for a moment, and then she felt it go out.

"Lugia!" Professor Sabrina called out.

She was happy that she was in Lugia. She collected her blue and silver tie and stood in front of the table with pokeballs. A Starly popped out of the pokeball, so she was a Flying type. Dawn grinned and picked up the Starly in her arms.

_"Star-ly!"_

* * *

_'Dawn got into Lugia and Lyra into Giratina. Alright then, I might be in one of those, probably with Lyra.' _May thought.

"Calem Calmé."

"Lugia!"

Calem smiled, his first Pokémon was a Dratini, meaning he was a Dragon type.

"Serena Carter."

"Entei!"

She was pretty, her first Pokémon was a Sylveon, meaning she was a Fairy type.

They dragged on until May recognised a name, it was that green-haired boy she met at the station.

"Drew Hayden."

He smirked and walked up to the Alakazam, flicking his hair.

"Rayquaza!"

He walked over to the table and collected his tie, the Pokémon that popped out was a Roselia, that meant he was a Grass type then. His smirk grew even more.

There were a few more until they moved onto the last names starting with 'G'.

"Leaf Greene."

Leaf took a deep breath and approached the Alakazam confidently.

"Rayquaza!"

She smirked slightly, going to the table to collect her green and yellow tie. The Pokémon that popped out was a Riolu, meaning she was a fighting type. May remembered Dawn telling her fighting types had awesome combat skills.

"N Gropius."

The guy that walked up to the Alakazam had long green hair, a bit lighter than Drew's.

"Giratina!"

"Ash Ketchum."

"Entei!"

More dragged on until finally, it was May's turn.

"May Maple."

She was really nervous, shaking as she walked up to the Alakazam. It took over her mind for a few seconds then it released her. She held her breath as she waited for Professor Sabrina to tell her her house.

"Entei!"

Lyra was in Giratina, Dawn was in Lugia and Leaf was in Rayquaza. They all in different ones. May doubted she was brave, thinking she heard Lyra wrong when she explained the houses.

May approached the table and collected her red and brown tie. The Pokémon that popped out was a Torchic, she was a Fire type then.

* * *

May walked towards the Entei table and sat down next to a girl with orange hair who she recognised as Misty from the sorting and Serena, the Fairy type girl who she saw at the sorting too. Misty was busy but noticed her after a while after nearly bashing a poor boy next to her called Ash.

"Oh, hi there! I'm Misty!" She said, smiling at May. She had sea-green eyes and her figure was overly athletic.

"I'm Serena!" The girl on the other side of May said, she had blue eyes and honey-blonde hair.

May grinned, "I'm May, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ash, aww I'm so hungry!" Ash complained.

Misty rolled her eyes, "The feast should begin soon. So May, Serena, are you two from this world or the human world?"

May and Serena both said they were from the human world, May saying she was from Australia and Serena from France.

"Me and Ash are both from here, from Kanto. You see, things in this world aren't going so well in this world, its good this school is hidden," Misty said, a hint of concern in her eyes.

May narrowed her eyes, "Aren't going so well? Why, what's wrong?"

Misty shook her head, "It's not all that important, you'll find out soon anyway."

"The feast shall now begin!" Professor Salvatore said. He was the headmaster of the school, old but a very powerful trainer nevertheless.

May and Ash immediately started piling up their plates as the food appeared on the long tables magically, probably the Psychic type's powers.

"Mmm, this food is amazing!" May exclaimed, she had never gotten to take this much food in her entire life.

Ash nodded, taking a huge bite out of his chicken drumstick, "I agree, May!"

After filling their bellies with the endless amounts of food, the four new friends and the rest of the Entei first years stood up and went over to their Head of House, a Dragon type trainer third year, Iris Dragonmark.

"All Entei first years, this way! I'll show you to your dorm," Iris called out.

They were amazed by their surroundings as they walked to the Entei common room, the old castle was amazing. Not to mention, huge.

"Listen closely, the password to get in is; Rainbow Dash. Yes, Rainbow Dash, now don't forget it! Oh and may I mention, it changes sometimes." Iris said casually as the door opened.

They entered the common room and immediately felt warm and fuzzy, there was a fire place with a red couch in front, more chairs, tables and closets. There were stone doorways leading to the staircase that lead to the dorms.

May, Serena and Misty said bye to Ash and immediately ran up into the girls dorms, the list had said they were dorm mates, three in each dorm.

"I dibs this bed!" May exclaimed, giggling as she jumped onto the bed. Serena and Misty picked their beds too.

* * *

"So, you two are my dorm mates? I'm Leaf Greene, nice to meet you," Leaf said, entering her dorm.

A girl with long chocolate brown hair looked over to her. She had two sort of donut buns on each side of her head, long hair streaming down from them.

"Hey Leaf, I'm Mei!"

Leaf let out a small chuckle, "Mei? I'm going to be confused because I have another friend called May here."

The girl with dark red hair looked over, "What house is she in?"

Leaf raised a brow, "Entei."

She scoffed, "How pathetic, my name is Brianna by the way."

"Pathetic? What's so bad about being in Entei?" Leaf asked. _'Rude!'_

Brianna wrinkled her nose, "You wouldn't understand. I advise not hanging out with any of them,"

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I can hang with who I want!" _'Typical snobs.'_

Brianna stuck her nose in the air and continued reading a book.

Mei just scratched her head awkwardly, "Anyone want to trade Pokémon cards?"

* * *

Dawn entered the dorm, bumping into a tall boy by accident, "Oh I'm sorry!"

He merely grunted, "Whatever."

Dawn frowned, "No need to be so rude! Jeez!"

He turned around, Dawn noticed he had dark eyes, tanned skin and purple hair, "You're just troublesome," And with that, he walked away.

She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to her dorm, opening the door and seeing only one girl was there.

"Hey there, Dawn right? I'm White Touko."

Dawn smiled, "That's right. Nice to meet you White, shouldn't there be someone else here?"

White sighed, "Actually, it's just us two. There was a shortage of one girl in Lugia this year and it's our dorm that only got two."

"Oh alright. Hey White, what's your type?"

"Mine? Ice!" White declared proudly.

"Awesome! Mine is Flying, this is my Pokémon, Starly," Dawn said, releasing her Starly.

White grinned, "This is mine, Glaceon," she said, releasing her Glaceon.

They chatted for a while and Dawn already knew they were going to be great friends.

* * *

Drew entered his dorm, there was a boy with dark red hair and another boy with a white hat which looked like his hair.

"Drew Hayden," the boy with the hat said.

Drew raised a brow, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if it was you. I'm Brendan Ruby," He introduced.

"And you?" Drew said to the boy with dark red hair. He had piercing silver eyes.

"Silver," he replied, looking over to Drew for a few seconds.

"So, Drew. Are you from this world?" Brendan asked.

Drew shook his head, "No, I'm from the human world."

Brendan raised a brow and turned back around, "Oh, ok. Me and Silver are from here, I'm from Hoenn and he's from Johto," he pointed to Silver.

"Well then, nice to meet you two," Drew said. No one talked anymore so he soon fell asleep, hoping the people in his class the next day wouldn't be as boring as his roomates. At that time, he would never guess the next few years would hold the most interesting adventures of his life.

* * *

_A/N By the way, Paul and Gary are in the same dorm and they're both in Lugia. Since Dawn ran into Paul in the Lugia dorm you might've got the idea. Most of the characters will be properly introduced in the next one. And yes, Prof. Salvatore is an OC._

_I'm really sorry about how confusing these two chapters might be. I forget that a lot of people haven't read or watched Harry Potter._

_Anyway, those were kind of just the introductions, the story really starts in the next chapter! XD _

_Review please? They sure do make my day and I accept constructive criticism. And I don't mind if the review is long or short :)_

_Until next time_!

_This chapter has been edited._


	3. Type Skills

_Chapter III: Type Skills_

* * *

Dawn flattened her hair, taking out two yellow clips and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why don't I usually keep those clips off?" She muttered to herself, looking at the mirror one last time.

"Hey Dawn, are you ready?" White said, appearing behind Dawn.

Dawn nodded, "Yep, we better hurry."

White grinned, her perfect white teeth showing, "Right! We don't want to be late to breakfast on our first day, do we?"

"Of course not," Dawn giggled. She was in a good mood that day.

"Let's go then," said White as she headed out the door, Dawn following her.

Dawn stopped in front of the door of the dorm next to hers, she heard a familiar voice arguing with someone. White turned around and looked at Dawn in confusion. Dawn listened in to what they were saying.

_"Hurry up, Gary. We have to go!"_

_"Jeez, Paul, we won't be late! Just chill for a minute will you? See, Black's got the idea."_

_"Actually, Gary, I think we should go now too."_

_"That's it, I'm leaving you here."_

_"Okay, okay I'm coming!"_

_'So his name is Paul,' _Dawn thought.

The door suddenly slammed open, nearly hitting Dawn in the face, she was startled and yelped loudly, covering her mouth straight after.

The purple-haired boy from the day before turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, "Hmm? Oh, it's just you, Troublesome. Eavesdropping isn't a good habit," He said coldly.

"How did you know I was there?" Dawn asked curiously. Then she realised something, "And hey! My name is _not_ Troublesome! Dawn, _D-A-W-N_, got it?"

Paul rolled his eyes and ignored her last comment, "I can sense it when people are there. I'm a Fighting type, I find it easy to detect people and attack them. In this case, it's not necessary."

Dawn rolled her eyes too, "Why aren't you in Rayquaza again?"

"My blood," Paul answered simply, confusing Dawn.

Dawn was about to reply when a boy with spiky, auburn hair and a handsome face stepped out, "And I'm a Dark type, like my trusty Umbreon here," He smirked, his Umbreon appearing by his side. He raised his eyebrows, "And who are these two lovely ladies, Paul?"

"That's not important, let's go," Paul replied, brushing past Dawn and not even looking at White, who was still standing at the top of the stairs, watching them curiously.

A third boy stepped out, his features strikingly resembling White's, "Let's go, Gary. Hey, White! Are our dorms next to each other?" He grinned at White, who waved back, grinning too.

She nodded, "Yep! See you at breakfast," White said as Black headed down the stairs.

Gary looked at White, confused. He made a mental note to ask Black how he knew such a pretty girl, later. Then, he realised that they could be related, seeing as they looked quite a lot like each other. "Anyway, I'm Gary, nice to meet you," He said to Dawn, smiling.

"I'm Dawn-"

"Dawn! Look at the time, we gotta go, now!" White cried out.

* * *

Leaf sighed, looking around the Great Hall, where they were for the Sorting the night before. There were food on each of the long four tables, ranging from bacon and eggs to pineapple juice. The huge hall was filled with chatter and the students munched on their breakfast.

"Mei, are you in my first class?" Leaf said, looking at her cheerful roommate. Sometimes Leaf wondered why Mei was even in Rayquaza.

Mei took out her timetable, "Type Skills?"

Leaf nodded, "Yep, I think all roommates are together for that first class, there'll be people from other house's dorms too."

"Hey, Leaf!"

Leaf looked over to see Lyra, waving at her with a wide grin. She smiled and rolled her eyes, giving a wave back.

Brianna scrunched her nose, "Ew, a Giratina. They're even worse than Entei."

"What's so bad about being in Giratina?" Leaf said, shooting Brianna a glare.

"They're not _pure_. They're lower-classed, no one cares about kindness_," _Brianna snarled.

"And that's important?" Said Leaf, raising a brow. She looked away for a second, she saw Dawn with a pretty girl with wavy dark brown hair and the boy the saw the day before, Gary, entering the hall in a hurry._ 'I guess Dawn already made some new friends.'_

"Listen, if you're going to be in Rayquaza, act like one," Brianna replied coldly, standing up and leaving, walking away with a girl Leaf recognised as Ursula.

Leaf looked at Brianna curiously as she got up and left, "Hey Mei, what was that all about?"

"Oh, I forgot you lived in the human world. Rayquaza have always thought of themselves as upper-class, pure. Apparently Giratina had the dirtiest blood and by that they meant they were the most lower-class and impure," Mei explained.

"Dirtiest blood? What does that mean?" Leaf asked, she was still partially confused,

"People aren't trainers or coordinators or have no idea Pokémon is real, we call them Mud. And we call those who's parents are Muds, Mudbloods. Therefore they have the dirtiest blood here," Mei explained, she looked a little embarrassed while saying all this.

Leaf's mouth formed an O shape, "Oh, I get it. Only one of my parents attended this school. Why do they make such a big deal?"

Mei scratched her head, "That means you're a half-blood. I'm a pure-blood since both my parents were trainers. No Mudbloods are ever in Rayquaza, even if their personality suits it perfectly. I'm not sure why they make such a big deal, you're the only Rayquaza I've talked to that doesn't care about this stuff."

Leaf nodded, she realised she was going to have a hard time being friends with Lyra and May, maybe even Dawn.

* * *

When May was finally done with breakfast, she stood up and followed Misty, Serena, Ash and one of Ash's roommates, Ritchie to their first class.

"So we're going to Type Skills, up on the second floor in this classroom," Misty said, pointing to a room on the map. There were two dorms for each gender for the first years, May's and Ash's dorm was in the Type Combat class for their first class, the other two dorms were in a different one that meant.

"Alright, now we have to go right," Ash said, proud of himself. Instead of turning right, he turned left.

Everyone sweat-dropped, including the Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, you idiot, _this_ way is right," Misty said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ah, oops. Sorry," Ash said, grinning sheepishly and scratching his head.

Misty rolled her eyes and led the group the right way, soon they made it to the classroom.

There were three teachers in the classroom, everyone was there already.

"You're all late," One of the teachers said coldly.

"Sorry, sir," Misty said, slightly bowing her head as she took a seat on a table next to Ash.

May looked around the room, seeing there was just three spots left, one next to the boy she met at the station, Drew and two others she didn't know.

"Hurry up and sit," The same teacher said, in the same tone.

May nodded and quickly sat in the seat nearest to her, it was next to Drew, "Yes, sir."

Drew didn't even look at her, he kept staring at the front of the class, May did the same.

"Welcome to Bordeaux, this is your first class I believe," The teacher that looked the youngest said. She had long black pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a brown skirt with matching features around her outfit. She introduced herself, "I'm Candice."

"I'm Winona," the other woman introduced. She had gorgeous, long, lavender hair and matching eyes. It looked like she was wearing flying gear.

"And I'm Drayden," The last professor introduced. He had white hair and a strange beard that covered his mouth, also, he was very tall and quite bulky.

"You will usually have just one teacher for this class but to show you a range of what you can do with your type skills, we've brought three today. Your usual teacher will be Candice," Winona explained.

"So, let's get started. I'm an Ice type, after a few years of training you can sculpt almost any weapon out of Ice, like this," Candice grinned and made a big, long, sharp sword grow from her palm, "The sword won't melt as long as it's in the creator's hands."

White grinned, prodding Dawn excitedly.

To Leaf's surprise (Leaf was stuck next to Gary), Gary put his hand up for a question.

"Yes?" said Candice, nodding at Gary.

"Since it's ice, won't it break if it hits something hard?"

"Good question. This sword can slice through anyone's body but it may break if it hits something hard. There are some trainers out there that can make their ice rock hard, it's only for the highly skilled and talented. Unfortunately, I can't do that yet," Candice explained, grinning sheepishly at the end.

Winona moved forward, her hair swaying behind her, "Moving on, I'm a Flying type, as for the Flying type trainers there, you can fly on your Pokémon exceptionally well."

Mei, who was a flying type grinned, accidently elbowing the boy next to her, Kyouhei, as did Dawn to White.

Winona walked over to the large window, opening it and crouching on the sill, somehow keeping her balance, "Here, I'll show you."

All the student got off their seats, heading towards the windows of the high tower.

"Go, Swellow!" she threw her Swellow's Pokeball out, the bird Pokémon appearing in the sky. She jumped onto it and it soared through the clouds at top speed, then suddenly, once she gained some height she dived down, whizzing past the window and all the way down the tower, down to the bottom part of the castle and out of view.

"Is she okay?" One of the students cried out in alarm.

The student had spoken too soon, Winona came back up at top speed and jumped off her Swellow on the windowsill expertly.

"That was so cool!" A student gushed.

"I wanna be a flying type!" Another exclaimed, looking at Winona in admiration.

Candice rolled her eyes, muttering something inaudible.

Winona smiled, "Now, now. Everyone's types have something special, you'll find it all in your textbook. The trick is, train with your Pokémon, your first one preferably since it's your type."

"I'd like you all to give your type skills a shot, see what you can do already," Candice said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But we haven't seen Professor Drayden's skills yet," May said, she didn't realised she said it so loud and covered her mouth immediately. The whole class turned to look at her.

Drayden looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. He started pacing the front of the room, slowly, "Dragon is one of the most powerful types, that can only be withstood by a few others. Not only are we just naturally stronger," he looked sharply at May, who gulped, "-but we can tame even the most wild, powerful Dragon-type Pokémon out there, without pokeballs. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," May said, gulping again.

He crossed his arms, "Good. Now get training, you are to train with the person next to you unless you have a good reason. Disliking your partner is not a good enough reason, not even close. Since you don't know much and this is an introductory lesson, see what you can do already with your Pokémon."

* * *

"What type are you?" Drew asked as he stood on the opposite side of May in a training ring.

"Fire," May said, releasing her Torchic. She was going to try and be as civil as possible.

"Ah. You'll have an advantage over me then, I'm Grass," Drew replied, releasing his Roselia, "Show me what you've got. Not your Torchic, _you_."

May raised an eyebrow but didn't deny, "Fine." She tried to make fireballs, even make a small ember, it wasn't working.

"You can't even make a small ember, that's weak," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Oh really? Then let's see what you can do, palm-tree!" May exclaimed in annoyance, huffing.

Drew smirked, gathering an impressive ball of green energy in his hand, Grass types had the power to use nature energy.

May frowned, "So what? I just have to train-"

"How are you two going?" Candice interrupted, walking up to their ring.

"We're going fine, Professor Candice," Drew said coolly.

Candice smiled, "I saw your nature energy gather in your hand, I'm impressed you can do that already."

May rolled her eyes, muttering something.

"And as for you, May," Candice said, turning to May, "You need to use your Pokémon to help you."

"But how do I do that?" May asked, she was confused as to how it worked.

"That's for you to learn. I'll give you a tip, try and connect with your Torchic," Candice walked away, giving May a small wink.

May looked down at her adorable chick Pokémon, it cocked it's small head, chirping in confusion. May squatted, picking up her Torchic, she soon started chatting with it.

"Umm, June? What are you doing?" Drew asked, looking at the Fire type trainer curiously.

"I'm talking with Torchic, getting her to trust me, shush," May replied, hushing him at the end.

Drew narrowed his eyes, it was a strange way to connect with Pokémon. May stood up, smiling proudly.

"Drew, watch this," May said, holding her palm out, her Torchic by her side. A flame, not too big but an impressive size nevertheless, shot right out at Drew's feet. He jumped, yelping as the fire skimmed his toes.

He glared at May, "Watch where you're firing, airhead!"

May shot the glare right back, "Whatever, it was only my first try anyway," She smirked, mimicking Drew's, "-and I'm already almost as good as you."

Drew flicked his hair, "Whatever. You'll never be as strong as me anyway."

"Watch me," May said as they were dismissed from the class.

Drew called out, "Wait, June!"

May turned around, glaring, "It's May! And what?"

"Are you May... as in May Maple? The one who's parents were famous and they suddenly went missing?"

May rolled her eyes, "That's me."

Drew raised his eyebrows, "Ah, just curious. See you later, November," He said, walking by May while throwing a rose over his shoulder.

May picked up the rose, staring at it, confused.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dawn, Black has to be my partner for this, our parents requested it," White said, smiling apologetically.

Dawn's mouth fell open, "Parents? So you two are siblings?"

White nodded, "Not only siblings, we're twins. I hope you understand."

Realisation came upon Dawn, she noticed Black and White looked quite similar, and their names matched too. "Sure, that's fine. But who's my partner then?"

"Me."

Dawn spun around to see Black and Paul standing behind her. Paul.

"Sorry Dawn, you're going to have to be partners with Black's partner, Paul," White said, smiling apologetically again.

"Out of all the people, why him?" Dawn muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Paul asked, intimidating Dawn.

"N-nothing," She stuttered, "-we should get training. Good luck White!"

White grinned, "You too!" She walked of with Black, towards their training area.

"Let's get started then, Paul."

"Hn."

* * *

After Type Skills, Leaf headed towards her next class, Battle Class. She was walking with Gary, her new training partner. Lyra was in her battle class too but she was busy trying to talk to a red-haired boy that Leaf had seen in her common room earlier.

Gary had already been hit by Leaf a few times in the last class, despite just starting, she was a competent fighter.

"So, wanna be battle partners too?" Gary asked, nudging Leaf.

"No. I'm going to be partners with Lyra, spending one class with you is enough," Leaf replied sharply, not looking at Gary.

He put his hand on his heart mockingly, "Ouch, that hurt. Why are you such a heartbreak-"

He was put off by Leaf who spun around and grabbed his collar, "Look, _pretty boy_. I'm not at this school to mess around with people like you. I'm going to be as strong as strong can get, got it?" She released his collar and turned back around and headed towards the class, leaving Gary speechless.

He chuckled to himself, "Pretty boy huh?"

* * *

"Staryu, water gun!"

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

Misty and Ash were battling it out to the max on their field, some people who had finished their battles came to watch.

Staryu dodged the thundershock, sending a jet of water towards the Pikachu which sent the electric mouse flying.

"Pikachu, you can do it! One more thundershock attack, do it!" Ash said, throwing his fist in the air.

Pikachu got back on four feet weakly, electricity sparking from it's cheeks.

"He survived that? Impressive. He won't survive this one though. Staryu, send another water gun at it!" Misty commanded, pointing at the Pikachu.

"Dodge it!' Ash cried out helplessly. Somehow, Pikachu dodged it with a determined _"Pika!"_, launching itself in the air and letting out a powerful bolt of electricity.

Ash, Misty and all the spectators gaped, Pikachu had learnt a new move, thunderbolt. The thunderbolt hit Staryu directly, it immediately collapsed.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu are the victors!" The umpire called out.

Ash jumped with joy, hugging his Pikachu, "Yeah! I knew we could do it!"

On the other side of the field, Misty picked up her Staryu and smiled, "You did great Staryu. Get some rest, return."

Ash walked over to Misty, smiling, "You did great, Mist. Awesome battle!"

Misty returned the smile, "You too. Pikachu must really be something, already learning thunderbolt."

"He's awesome! Right buddy?" Ash said, grinning at his Pikachu.

"Pika!" It replied cheerfully.

Misty smiled, "Well, I think we're going to be great battle partners, Ash."

Ash nodded, "Yup!"

With that, they sealed the beginning of their friendship with a meaningful high-five.

* * *

It was lunch, May was heading to the Entei table, grinning at the sight of food with Serena. Something stopped her, causing her to frown. Brianna was standing in front of her, hands on her hips with two girls behind her.

"Maybelle Maple. You think you're so famous because of what happened with your parents don't you?" A girl with dark red hair said coldly, glaring at her. Her two minions mimicked her, glaring at May as well.

May glared right back, "I didn't even know anyone knew about my parents, I didn't even know this place existed!' She yelled the last part, causing most people in the Great Hall to go silent and stare at her.

Brianna growled, "Liar! Your parents put my parents to shame, those swines!"

Most of Rayquaza were smirking, surprisingly, Drew wasn't. He was frowning, particularly at Brianna. Leaf got off her seat and ran over, "Brianna! Stop-"

She was cut off by Brianna who held her hand out, "Get out of this, Greene. It's none of your business!"

Leaf glared at her but reluctantly went back to her seat, shooting May an apologetical glance as she did. May nodded, smiling back.

"Don't you dare insult them!" May argued, seething.

"I have the right do so, it's-"

Serena ran in front of her protectively, her eyes looked like they were shooting daggers at Brianna as she cut her off, "Leave her alone! She didn't know about any of this, just go away!"

"Go away? That's the best you can come up with?" Brianna said, smirking.

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps behind them, "Maybelle, detention tomorrow at lunch. Brianna, return to your seat, _now_."

May turned around, gaping at the unfairness, she saw Drayden. Rayquaza's Head of House. "But sir-"

"Don't argue! Now return to your seat before you get it every day this week," Drayden replied coldly.

May's mouth fell open again but she soon closed it, muttering something inaudible. She sat down on her table, a lot of people around her started whispering while looking at her. Brianna smirked in victory, sitting down on Rayquaza's table as she was warned again by Drayden

"What did I do to deserve this..." May muttered to herself. Unfortunately for her, Serena heard.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that May. That was so unfair! At least you're friends are there to help you... right?"

May nodded, "Right! Hey, do you know where Misty is?"

"No, I think she's still training with Ash or something. She would've punched the hell out of Brianna if she was here," Serena replied, grinning.

"Haha, too bad she wasn't here," May said, smiling. She returned to her food, thinking about why Drayden had acted like that with her.

_'Maybe he had a bad past with my parents... I'll find out.'_

* * *

_A/N I'm so sorry about updating so late! I promise I won't take this long again, hopefully. I just had major writer's block and all._

_ I realised this will probably be a really long story. XD_

_And I'm also sorry I didn't send reply to reviews to all of you, I was just so busy with HEAPS of work and writing and stuff. I'll send a reply this time I promise!_

_Anyway, CookiesNCreamNess and I posted a collab story on our joint account called DragonairsNCookies. It's Ikarishipping with others and it's called, The Legend of Time and Space, check it out! _

_Please leave a review! They encourage me to update quicker! No negative ones_ _please_.

_Until next time! :)_

_PS. I changed Dawn's type to Flying since I didn't think Water suited her. And I edited the last chapter into 3rd Person._


End file.
